Venom (Sony's Marvel Universe)
Edward Charles Allan "Eddie" Brock, and his violent symbiote alter-ego known as Venom, is the titular anti-hero protagonist of the 2018 superhero film of the same name. Eddie is a freelance reporter that was infected by an alien symbiote that bonded itself with him, becoming known as Venom. He was portrayed/voiced by Tom Hardy, who also portrayed Mad Max Rockatansky in Mad Max: Fury Road. Biography Eddie started off as an investigative journalist for the Daily Globe, before his habit of going off-script and making accusations without substantiating evidence led to him being fired and unable to find employment. Eddie's fiancée, Anne Weying, helped him find employment in San Francisco, where Eddie became the host of a vlogging show where he helped expose corporate corruption and unethical practises. Eddie arranges when his boss asked him to interview with Drake, through his girlfriend Anne Weying, a lawyer affiliated with the Life Foundation. Against instructions, Eddie confronts Drake with confidential materials indicating wrongdoing that he stole from Weying's e-mail, leading to them both being fired from their respective jobs and the end of their relationship. Six months later, Eddie spent his days struggling to make ends meet, living in a cheap apartment and frequenting a convenience store owned by Mrs. Chen. One night, Eddie was approached by Dr. Dora Skirth - a disgruntled Life Foundation scientist - who informed him that his accusations had been correct. Eddie cynically brushed her off, but after running into Anne and her new boyfriend, Dr. Dan Lewis, he decided he had nothing more to lose and contacted Dr. Skirth. Sneaking Eddie into the Life Foundation's lab, Dr. Skirth explained that the Life Foundation had recovered amorphous extraterrestrials called symbiotes, which could bond to and augment a compatible host organism. Eddie breaks into Drake's research facility to acquire evidence from his crimes, in the process learning that an acquaintance of his, Maria, has become one of Drake's subjects. Brock attempts to rescue her, but Maria attacks him and the symbiote possessing her transfers from her body to his, killing her in the process. Eddie manages to escape, but soon begins displaying strange symptoms and reaches out to Weying for help. Her new boyfriend, Dr. Dan Lewis, examines Eddie, discovering the symbiote and learning that it is vulnerable to noise. Eddie is attacked by mercenaries employed by Drake to retrieve the symbiote, but the symbiote takes over his body – transforming him into a monstrous creature – to repel the attackers. Taking shelter at a nearby lighthouse, the symbiote communicates with Eddie, introducing itself as "Venom", and persuades him to form an alliance, so that he can experience life through Eddie, while Eddie gets to enjoy the superhuman attributes the symbiote affords him. Eddie uses his newfound abilities to break into his old workplace to turn in evidence of Drake's crimes, but is intercepted by the polices on the way out and transforms once again to escape. Weying calls him back to Lewis' office, where Eddie learns that the symbiote is slowly rotting his internal organs. Although the symbiote claims it is part of their symbiosis, Anne uses an MRI machine to weaken the symbiote long enough to separate from it, but he is then captured by Drake's men. At Life Foundation's headquarters, Eddie learns that Drake has bonded with the fugitive symbiote, "Riot", and that they are planning to launch a probe into space and bring a legion of symbiotes back to Earth to assimilate the human race. Meanwhile, Weying reluctantly bonds with the symbiote and breaks into the Life Foundation to rescue Eddie, transferring the symbiote back to him with a kiss. Eddie and Venom merge once again and set out to stop Drake and Riot, battling them on the probe's launch platform. As the probe takes off, Venom manages to damage it, causing it to explode, killing Drake and Riot and foiling their plan. Shortly afterwards, Eddie has mended his relationship with Weying and returned to journalism, while secretly working alongside the symbiote to protect the city. In a mid-credits scene, Brock prepares to interview incarcerated serial killer Cletus Kasady as the latter tells Eddie when he escapes prison "There's gonna be Carnage". Personality Similar to his original counterpart, Eddie is trying to excel in journalism. However, unlike his original counterpart (who happens to be somewhat wrathful in nature), Eddie tries to be more civil as he tends to avoid causing any trouble with the authorities. He is also more civil with Anne due to their friendship, even after their breakup and learning that she's going on with another man, Eddie decided that it would be better not to interfere with Anne's new relationship. When being bonded with the Venom symbiote, Eddie seems to be very uncomfortable in becoming its host body as it made him go on the run from the law. Even he got help from the surgeon and Anne's new boyfriend, Dan check on him. However, he seems to appreciate his new abilities, even convincing the symbiote that they would just use the power only to take down criminals instead of hurting innocent people; even the symbiote agreed to this as it admitted that it was treated as a 'loser' in its home planet. Venom dislikes to be called a "parasite". Quotes Powers and Abilities Powers Venom is a Klynthar, a race of parasitic goo-like alien lifeforms that can possess a living being upon physical contact and endow them superhuman powers including enhanced strength, speed, durability, healing factor, shapeshifting, and construct creation. While he is capable of seemingly suppressing a host's mind and use their bodies as if it were his own, he is able to almost meld minds with them and work collectively with them while sharing the same body. Eddie Brock himself on the other hand, lacked notable superhuman abilities of his own, but thanks to his compatibility with Venom, the alien symbiote who merged with his body, he gained the access for all powers and abilities Venom endowed to him. *'Possession': Being a symbiote, Venom can possesses any living beings upon physical contact with them, passing into their flesh as if intangible and taking full control of their bodies. Once inside the host, Venom is able to enhance their physical abilities to inhuman levels, allowing them to overpower other humans with ease and heal from severe injuries such as broken bones and damaged tissue in seconds. Venom displayed that it can suppress its host's mind to fully control their bodies should they reject him. Should they accept it, both it and them can able to almost meld minds with them and work collectively with them while sharing the same body as demonstrated through the teamwork with Eddie. The abilities it can use while bonded with a host, as well as how good its host exploit them for their advantage, is fueled by the compatibility to each other. *'Shapeshifting': Being a Klynthar, Venom possesses the ability to change both shape and appearance of his very form as well as fashion part of its very being into weapons and constructs. **'Symbiotic Costume': The symbiote can envelop the host's body within a sentient, malleable but durable body complete with eyes, claws and a mouth with powerful jaws and sharp teeth while increasing in mass, turning him into powerful opponent. **'Construct Creation': As stated before, Venom can fashion parts of his very being and that of host into weapon such as talons, web-like tendrils, shield, and as shown in climax of the film, using most of its biomass into a parachute/shield to both slow the descend and protection from harm. Venom's mastery over this ability notably pale as most of his constructs are still malleable and yet able to create more solid and detachable ones. *'Superhuman Strength': Eddie can bolster his physical strength to superhuman level by having Venom enhancing his muscles. **'Superhuman Leap': By having Venom increasing the strength of his leg muscles, Eddie can leap superhumanly high at will. *'Superhuman Durability': Due to Venom's presence inside him, Eddie's bodily tissue becomes substantially harder than normal human, which increased to maximum level by forming black, slimy armor around him. His durability is further increased upon forming his hulking body over his host's. *'Superhuman Speed': Venom's enhancement on his muscles also enable Eddie to move faster than regular humans can keep up. A testament of this best displayed throughout his ability to dodge bullets and catch a tear gas that was fired from him. *'Superhuman Agility': Venom's ability to amplify his host's physicality allow him to increase dexterity and mobility to inhuman levels, to the point where Eddie was able climb to the top of a tree in mere seconds. While manifesting his full body over Eddie, Venom demonstrated acrobatic and gymnastic capabilities despite his burly and hulking frame, being able to move on all fours with ease, charge up the side's of buildings, *'Regenerative Healing Factor': In addition of muscular enhancements and increase of bodily tissue's durability, Venom's presence in Eddie's body enable him to quickly regenerate from the most severe of injuries in mere seconds, from ruptured organs to broken bones. This allowed Brock to almost instantly recover from being hit by a van and having much of his body broken, as well as bring him back from the brink of death after he had been impaled by Riot. Even without a host, Venom can regenerate himself even from smallest bit of his very being provided that he has enough nourishment to so, as seen when the symbiote recovered some time after sacrificing most part of himself to protect Eddie. Weaknesses * Sonic Vibrations: As powerful as the symbiote is, exposure to extremely loud noise and even that of intense sonic vibrations drives the alien crazy. * Intense Heat: Aside from the intense noise causing the alien to go crazy, Venom can also be injured through exposure to intense heat, such as from lasers, fire, etc. External links *Venom at the Villains wiki pl:Venom (2018) Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Multi-beings Category:Honorable Category:Vigilante Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroic Criminals Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Aliens Category:Grey Zone Category:Successful Category:Deal Makers Category:Humanoid Category:Rescuers Category:Brutes Category:False Antagonist Category:Genius Category:Titular Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Rivals Category:Horror Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Comic Relief Category:Mischievous Category:Predators Category:Lethal Category:Sympathetic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Stalkers Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Superheroes Category:Charismatic Category:Dreaded Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Reporters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Poor Category:Unwanted Category:Selfless Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:The Hero Category:Tricksters Category:Revived Category:Extremists Category:Theatrical Heroes